Cosmic Manipulation
The incomprehensible and immeasurably strong and powerful power and ability to''' summon, control, and manipulate astronomical energy with one's mind. Also known as '''Asterokinesis. Powers and Capabilities The user can call upon the force of comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebulas, quasars, dark matter, the sun, or the moon. Can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and even invoke meteor showers. One doesn't actually summon a planet or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in the earth being obliterated), but can summon and control its energy. However one can summon comets and meteors. Cosmic Manipulation allows users to employ the available cosmic energies around them to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of interdimensional portals and vortexes,telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. Matter Manipulation and Reconfiguration / Energy Emission and Absorption: Some have complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. They can channel beams of energy through the hands with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets . Other abilities include to phase through objects to accelerate the evolution of lifeforms on a planet wide scale , to see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel , trans dimensional travel, the manipulation and discharge of any form of energy or radiation, the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others, read minds and to influence human emotion and sensation . Some may or may not also possesses the ability to suppress the powers of other beings making them temporarily or permanently out of use to them. the User can heal living beings even if they are near-death or if allowed rasied the dead Appliance *Control and manipulate cosmic energy. *Create a powerful ball of cosmic energy. *Summon comets, meteors or asteroids. *Summon a Solar flares which can do devastating damage on the user's surroundings. *Control the laws of gravity on a cosmic scale. *Shoot energy bolts with the power of a star. *Control nuclear reactions and can generate miniature stars/suns which could damage planets if not controlled properly. *Release pulses of cosmic energy. *Release bolts of energy that could destroy asteroids. *Control the natural phenomenon of a planet. *Control a planet's Magnetic field. *Generate cosmic storms. *Generate black holes. *Warp the very fabric of space, space-time, and reality on a universal or intergalactic scale *Creation and Destruction Powers/Abilities (on a planetary or galactic scale) *Can teleport yourself and others across vast distances such as the vacuum of space or another planet, world, or galaxy (also known as Interstellar Space-Travel) *Fly, move, think, and react across the universe at intergalactic speeds *Replenish, refuel, collect and maintain cosmic energy to utilize one's active interstellar powers and abilities *Exert your own physical strength one million times greater than a superhuman Limits *May be unable to create or form new planets into existence. Variations Lunar Manipulation '''(also known as '''Menekinesis) *The power and to control, generate, and manipulate lunar energy with one’s mind. The user can direct and bend moonlight, manipulate the tides, influence nocturnal animals, generate gravitational pressures, and even modify moon phases. *'Solar Manipulation: the immensely strong and powerful power and ability to control and manipulate solar energy. One can create solar flares, solar eclipses, absorb the sun's heat to strengthen one's own abilities. ' Users *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) *﻿Thanos (Marvel) *Way Big (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Evil Way Big/Albedo (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Silver Surfer (Marvel) *Galactus (Marvel) *The Heralds of Galactus (Marvel) *Alien X (Ben 10) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *The M'Kraan Crystal (X-Men) ﻿ ﻿ Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Powers